(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bed balance, and more particularly, to one executes measurement by lifting up a wheel that supports the sickbed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Monitor of the weight of a patient is part of the information needed to control the condition of the patient. However, for patient to be sick abed, it is very difficult to measure the weight of the patient. So far several means are available, e.g., having the patient suspended or having a balance directly mounted to the sickbed to measure the total weight of the patient and the sickbed and the patient is not needed to leave the sickbed, the weight of the patient is solved by having the total weight measured to be subtracted with weight of the empty bed. But this type of sickbed is too expensive to make it popular. Alternatively, a measurement device is mounted under the bed; however, it is not practical in use since it prevents easy movement of the sickbed onto the device and other devices are needed to lift up the sickbed to place the bed legs on the device.
A bed balance is comprised of multiple measuring feet and computer to measure; however, the measuring feet have a rocker placed in a wheel, and the user presses an activating lever; whereas the bed is heaving that those measuring feet, the bed balance will have the rocker as a support when the activating lever is pressed for a roller to entirely slide into where below the rocker placed with the wheel to complete the preparation before having the built-in balance to measure the weight at that point.
However, the bed balance has its flaw of preventing easy operation. Upon mounting the bed balance, the activating lever must be pressed down to the floor; and it is not easy to control the force to slide the roller. After the activating lever passes over a certain degree, the roller friction gets smaller to result in mild shaking of the bed and sound of impact at the moment the device slides into the wheel of the sickbed for the patient to feel discomfort or frightened. Furthermore, the bed balance is not convenient since it will cause the sickbed to displace.